1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device for displaying images.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention should not limited this technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been required to increase display devices in size and type. Examples include a television device for home use (also referred to as a TV or a television receiver), digital signage, and a public information display (PID). Larger digital signage, PID, and the like provide the increased amount of information, and attract more attention when used for advertisement or the like, so that the effectiveness of the advertisement is expected to be increased.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. Voltage application to the element makes the light-emitting organic compound to emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element needs no backlight which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices and the like; therefore, thin, lightweight, high contrast, and low power consumption display devices are obtained.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device in which an organic EL element is used.